


Take my hand, take my whole life too

by theyarelarried (vanyaurora)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, Liam is kinda prince too, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prince Louis, Servant Harry, Servant Niall, Snow, he lives with the Royal family, horse riding, i tried to make it medival, lots of, minor accident, no one gets hurt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyaurora/pseuds/theyarelarried
Summary: When Louis’ mother found out about his attraction towards guys she was nothing but supportive of him. However, since Louis was part of the royal family and the crown prince, there were still some rules he had to follow.And one of those rules was to never start anything with any of the people working for them, especially his servants.Cue in Harry, Louis new and very cute head servant whom he can't get out of his mind.





	Take my hand, take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtohaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtohaz/gifts).



> First of all thank you for the prompts, they were all really amazing!  
> I went with this prompt of yours:  
>  _Medievalish royalty AU with Prince Louis and servant Harry! Harry is Louis' head servant and clothes him, bathes him, tucks him in bed. All that. Pining!_  
>  It was the first one I had an idea for and I tried to make it medvialish I don't know how good I did that, but I hope you still like it :)
> 
> Thanks to my friend for beta'ing this for me last minute, because I kept changing and editing things (if there are still any mistakes, please let me know and I'll change it as soon as I can!)
> 
> Another thanks to my gc, I love you guys.
> 
> I have some songs linked at certain parts of the story, if you want you can listen to them while reading it :D
> 
> I'll stop talking now. Have fun reading!

**Day 1**

Louis was running late, well he didn’t know for sure, but it truly would be a surprise if he wasn’t running late. He was struggling with putting on his pants when someone started banging against his bedroom door. “Louis, what is taking you so long? Everyone is already waiting for us in the hall!”, Liam’s voice echoed through the room. “Give me a minute, I’m almost ready”, Louis screamed back.

Louis wasn’t always running late, normally he had servants waking him up, helping him get dressed and making sure that he arrived to places on time, but the Queen, his mother, decided that it was time to let go of their old servants, so Louis had to go without help this morning.

His mother liked to change their servants now and then, something about giving other the people the opportunity to work for them. It hasn’t happened too often, but whenever the time did come around Louis was late.

Before Liam could bang against his door once more, Louis grabbed his jacket and tore his door open. “Finally, brother. We are way too late. We were supposed to welcome the servants with the Queen and the rest of your family minutes ago.” Liam stated, already pulling Louis down the hallway.

“I’m the crown prince Liam, they expect me to be late.”, Louis countered, but Liam just rolled his eyes and walked even faster.

Liam wasn’t actually Louis brother, but they did fight and tease each other just like real brothers would. But he had been living with Louis’ family for about 18 years now, they took him in when he was still a little baby.

Louis always liked to pretend that he still remembers the day his mother brought Liam home and told him that he would have a brother now, but Liam always liked to point out that Louis was only 2 years old and that there is no way that he actually remembers it.

When they finally walked through the big entrance to the hall everyone else was already standing there, waiting for them.

“Now that everyone has finally arrived, we can begin introducing you to your new head servants.”, The Queen's voice echoed through the big room as soon as they entered. Louis could feel the disapproving look of his mother on him as he scanned the rows of servants in front of him.

His eyes wandered across the row of girls that would become his siblings’ servants, and he noticed a big difference compared to all the other servants his family had before. They all seemed very young.

Normally, all the servants were older, around his mother’s age, but these girls all looked like they were around his or Liam’s age.

Louis eyes scanned the rest of the row of servants until he caught sight of the first boy, who would either become his or Liam’s head servant. He had short brunette hair and just from looking at him Louis could tell that they could become good friends.

Louis moved on to check out the last boy and his breath hitched as soon as he saw him. His mind went blank except for the constant thought of ‘wow he’s beautiful’.

The boy had long brown curls falling all the way down onto his shoulders and the greenest eyes Louis had ever seen. A small smile played on the boy's lips, beautiful pink and soft looking lips.

It was Liam nudging Louis with his elbow that brought him back to reality. Louis quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks coloured in the subtle pink of a blush.

He turned towards his mother who nodded his head at him disapprovingly, but with a small smile on her lips before she spoke up again. “Louis, this will be your head servant Harry.”

“It will be my honour to serve for you, your grace.”, said Harry, the boy Louis just shamelessly stared at seconds ago.

 

******

 

Harry had been anxious all morning, this was what he had been waiting for about 2 years now. Ever since his mother started working for the royal family, his only dream had been to someday work for them too.

But that wasn’t the only thing that made him anxious that morning. The royal family had a very fit and good-looking son. The crown prince Louis Tomlinson was the biggest reason behind all his nerve ends being on fire.

Harry had a crush on him for as long as he can remember. An embarrassingly large crush at that, it was a frequent subject of his mother’s and sister’s teasing. And now there was a slight chance he would get to be Louis’ head servant and Harry was freaking out.

Not that anything would happen between them, there is no way that Louis was into guys, let alone him, but the thought of being close to Louis and maybe even getting to know him better sent Harry’s mind into overdrive.

All the servants were prompted to stand in a line and wait in the big hall. Harry stood at the end of a row of servants who all seemed to be more or less around his age.

He stood right next to the only other boy, Niall. Harry was happy to see a familiar face, he had seen Niall around the village a few times a few times, he was always at the centre of all the village festivals.

By now most of the royal family had arrived, except for Liam and Louis. Harry tried not to psych himself out about the possibility of being assigned to work for Liam instead of Louis. _It’s not such a big deal, Liam is a nice person and you would still see Louis a lot,_ Harry thought to himself.

Just as he managed to calm himself down a bit the doors to the hall opened and Liam and Louis walked in.

Harry’s breath hitched. Louis looked amazing, he was wearing a beautiful suit that clung to his body in all the right places, showing off his beautiful curves and all Harry could think about was _wow he is gorgeous._

He quickly averted his eyes before he got caught staring. The queen was giving a speech about how she decided to take on younger servants this time and Harry was so glad that it was in the same year he finally turned eighteen and was old enough to work for the royal family.

The Queen called out the names of the servants and then the family member they were assigned to. Harry risked stealing another glance at Louis and to his surprise, Louis was looking right back at him. He gave him a small, shy smile, but quickly looked away again.

Harry didn’t even realise that his name had already been called, until he could feel Niall nudging at him.  But he didn’t seem to be the only one that didn't hear it, because the Queen was looking at Louis expectantly before she repeated herself.

“Louis, this will be your head servant Harry.” And with that Harry's heart was racing again. He took a small step towards him before finally looking up at the other man, small smile back on his lips.

“It will be my honour to serve for you, your grace.”

 

******

 

Louis was in deep trouble.

It only had been a few hours since he met Harry, but he already knew that this was bad. He hasn’t even seen Harry since he got assigned to be Louis head servant, but he was still there, in his mind.

When Louis’ mother found out about his attraction towards guys she was nothing but supportive of him. However, since he was part of the royal family and the crown prince, there were still some rules he had to follow.

And one of those rules was to never start anything with any of the people working for them, especially his servants.

Not that Louis assumed that something would happen between him and Harry. He most likely wasn’t into guys anyway. And even if he was into guys and maybe even him, there was just no way that anything could ever happen between them.

Louis tried his hardest to stop thinking about Harry’s beautiful green eyes and pink lips, tried to make his crush on the boy stop before it even really started. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing was working.

He was done pacing in his room, wrecking his nerves and decided that maybe a nice relaxing bath would help him calm himself and get his mind off of Harry.

Also, it wouldn't be too bad if he could get his bath done before Harry would be back and avoid any possible awkward encounters.

Harry already seemed to have taken care of heating the water up, so all Louis had to do was to get ready. He took off his suit jacket and shirt and was working on his pants when his door suddenly opened.

“Oh no! Your grace I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't know you were… I'm sorry, I’m just going to… wait outside.” Harry rambled as soon as he saw Louis.

Louis stopped Harry before he left the room. “It's alright Harry. Is there anything you need from me?”

“I was told to check up on you after they showed us around the castle and you weren't in your bedroom so I thought I would check in here. I'm sorry your grace, I should have knocked beforehand.” Harry answered, still not looking at Louis.

“It's okay, Harry, there is no need to apologise. You can get everything ready and I will come outside as soon as I am done here.” Louis said.

Harry finally looked up and Louis could see the soft red colour tinting Harry’s cheeks. He smiled at the boy, more endeared then embarrassed by all of this.

A small smile formed on Harry's lips before he apologised once more and left the room.

Louis finished his bath quickly, not wanting to let Harry wait for too long.

He quickly dried and dressed himself before he went back outside.

But Louis didn't get too far before he collided with another person.

“Oh, not again! I’m so sorry your grace, are you hurt?” Harry asked in shock, his eyes looking anywhere but at Louis.

Louis put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and said: “Harry, please. I'm fine, nothing happened. Are you Okay?”

“Yes, your grace. I'm so sorry.” Harry said, the soft red tint back on his cheeks.

_Those cute, soft looking cheeks. He really does look even cuter when he is embarrassed,_ Louis thought to himself.

He quickly shook those thoughts away, now really wasn't the time to think about that.

“Please Harry, you don't need to keep apologizing! Also, you can call me Louis, no need for the your grace.” Louis smiled at Harry and realised that he was still holding him.

He quickly let go of the other boy and sat down on his bed.

“How was your first day working here?” Louis asked Harry, who was still awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

He really wanted to get to know him better and hopefully loosen up the awkward atmosphere.

“It was very interesting, but a bit overwhelming, your grace. Ummm. Louis.” Harry answered, moving towards the other side of the bed and sitting down as well.

They kept on talking about Harry’s first day and lots of other random things for the rest of the night.

Louis was tucked up under his blanket when they realised that it was time for Harry to leave.

“I should go now, Good night your grace.” Harry said, slowly pulling the door close behind him.

“Good night Harry” Louis answered, before he fell asleep with a small smile still on his face.

 

**Day 14**

Harry was standing next to the stall with Niall, watching Louis and Liam during their ride out with their horses and talking about the upcoming village festival.

Well Niall was talking, Harry mostly just stared at Louis on his horse and pretended to listen to what Niall was saying.

He didn't even realise he had been staring at Louis again until Niall started nudging him with his elbow rather forcefully.

“Wow, would you stop staring at him and do something already? It feels like I'm talking to a wall here.” Niall said, a playful smirk on his lips.

“What, no I'm not staring…” Harry tried to say, but he was interrupted by Niall's loud laughter. “Hey, okay, well maybe I was staring at him a bit. And what am I supposed to do according to you?” Harry defeated.

“What about inviting him to the festival? And before you shoot me down, just think about it, there is lots of things to do there and you could just go as friends, if that makes it easier? You did say that you two started to get closer?” Niall suggested.

He had a point, Harry hated it, but Niall's arguments were actually really good. And he was right, in the two weeks since he started working for Louis they did start to become something like friends.

“I don't know Niall, the Royal family never attends any of these festivals, I don't think Louis would suddenly be allowed to do that or would even want to do it.” Harry said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“It's still worth a try don't you think? And I'm sure that he would at least try to be there.” Niall replied, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder to comfort him.

“I suppose it is. Thank you, Niall” Harry’s eyes wandered back to the open field where Louis was riding on his horse.

He wondered if it could work, if Louis would really come to the festival if he asked him to and what would happen at the festival if he did.

Harry heard Niall sigh beside him and turned around to see what was going on with the other boy.

“What is it now Niall?” Harry asked curiously.

“It’s nothing,..” Niall said, rolling his eyes at seemingly nothing. “I just don't get how you can be that oblivious.”

“What do you mean?”, Harry asked confused. He had no idea what Niall was talking about.

“Are you really not seeing it?” Niall said, turning Harry back around in the direction of Louis and Liam.

“What is going on with you now Niall? What are you trying to tell me? Just say it!” Harry started to get a little annoyed by Niall's sudden, whatever this was.

“I’m trying to say that I don't get how you can doubt that he would try anything to spend more time with you. It has been two weeks and you're both already way too smitten.” Niall chuckled.

“No, he could never, he is the crown prince, are you forgetting that Niall? And I'm just a simple servant, there is just no way that there is anything or that anything could ever happen.” Harry deflected.

He had no idea why Niall was bringing this up, or what he thought he was seeing, but Harry was sure that what Niall was saying couldn't be true, Louis could never be smitten for him.

“Oh Harry, oh why can't you just see it? I bet Louis is just as much thinking about riding you instead of that horse as you are right now.” Niall said laughing and ducking away defensively.

“Niall! What? I'm not..he's not...” Harry stammered, slapping Niall on the arm and trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach and the heat rising to his cheek.

 

******

 

Louis enjoyed the cold autumn breeze blowing through his hair. He was out on the field riding his horse, Liam riding along next to him.

Usually this was one of the only times during the week when he could let everything go. Out in the nature, feeling the cold air on his skin and the steady rhythm of his horse grounded him.

In these moments Louis could be free, could be himself without anyone or anything weighing him down.

But now his eyes and mind kept drifting towards Harry, who was standing next to the stalls, arm in arm with Niall.

Louis wasn't jealous, at least that's what he tried to tell himself. But it was hard to ignore the sour taste when he thought about how it should be him with his arm around Harry’s shoulder and how he will never be that person.

Too lost in his thoughts, Louis didn't realise what he was doing and by the time he registered the “Watch out” Liam was shouting towards him, it was already too late.

His horse made an abrupt halt and the force of it threw Louis of his horse and into the muddy grass next to the path.

He failed to realise that his horse had reached the fence at the end of their property.

Now Louis was laying in the muddy grass, feeling all his bones aching from the hard fall.

He tried to brush off as much of the mud as he could, but it seemed to be everywhere.

“Are you alright?”, Liam asked as soon as he reached him, stretching out a hand for Louis to pull himself up with.

“Yeah, I'm alright.” Louis answered, trying to shake off more of the mud. “I guess I was distracted by something and didn't realise that I was all the way out here already.”

“Of course.”, Liam chuckled. “Were you daydreaming about Harry again?”

“What? No, I wasn't.” Louis baffled, as he tried to will away the blush that started to rise to his cheeks.

“Sure, whatever you say brother.” Liam said, the smirk on his face, giving away that he didn't believe anything Louis was saying.

Louis ignored him for now and looked in the direction of where Harry and Niall were. But they weren't there any more.

He saw Harry running down the field towards him, with Niall trailing behind him.

Louis hoped they didn't see his embarrassing fall, but he had no such luck.

“Are you okay? Does anything hurt, do you need any help? ” Harry asked, voice filled with panic.

“Harry, calm down, breathe! I'm fine, nothing hurts. I promise I’m all good, only a bit dirty.” Louis laughed, trying to show Harry that there really was absolutely nothing wrong with him.

Harry didn't seem too convinced about it, but Louis could still see him relax a bit.

“I should still bring you back to your room, so you can take a bath and relax, maybe I can get some herbs, just to be sure.” Harry said, already starting to pull Louis back towards the castle.

Louis didn't know what got into Harry, but he decided not to protest against it and went along with him.

 

******

 

“I filled the tub with water and put some logs on the fire to heat it up. You should get in whenever it's warm enough and I'm just going to run to get some healing herbs.” Harry said, pushing Louis into the bathroom before he left.

Harry came back about 20 minutes later, his hands filled with various herbs to put into the water.

The door to the bathroom was slightly open, but Harry still knocked softly against the door frame.

“Can I come in?” Harry asked, looking into the room, his heart almost stopping at the sight before him.

Louis was almost completely underwater, his head resting against the back of the tub, his eyes closed and the soft glow of the fire flickering against his golden skin.

Harry was sure he was seeing an angel, nothing from this world could ever be this beautiful.

Harry was transfixed, he couldn't stop staring, taking in every little millimetre in its fullest detail, storing it away in his memory to keep forever.

Louis’ eyes fluttered open, a small smile spreading across his face, telling Harry that it was okay for him to step into the room.

“Hey.”, Harry said shyly, not sure any more what he should be doing.

“Hey, Harry.” Louis smiled, letting his eyes close again.

“So uh... I found these herbs, you're just supposed to put them in the water, and they should help with any pain, soreness and all that.” Harry mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Thank you, Harry, you really didn't have to do this though.” Louis said, sinking further down into the water.

“Uhmm..okay. I'm just going to leave this here and get your bed ready.” Harry put down the small bowl with the herbs on the nearest shelf, not daring to get any closer to Louis and slipped out of the room again.

It took Louis about 15 minutes to finish his bath and get out of the bathroom again and Harry’s heart almost stopped another time when he saw him.

“I got your bed ready, I think you should get a good night's rest after what happened today.” Harry finally managed to say, motioning for Louis to lay down.

“Harry how often do I have to say it, I'm fine. Seriously, nothing hurts, I just got a bit dirty. That's all.” Louis replied, before lying down on his bed and yawning loudly.

“Well, I guess I can't protest against getting a good night's rest.” Louis chuckled, making himself comfortable.

Harry blew out all the candles and was already halfway out the door when he realised that this would be the perfect time to ask Louis.

He gathered all his courage and whispered: “Hey Louis, can I ask you something?”

“Sure Harry, you can always ask me anything.” Louis replied, and Harry thought he could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“So umm... You know there is this festival in the village on Sunday and I know you and your family don't attend these things, but I guess… I don't know… I thought I would ask you if you would want to go there...with me… and you know Niall probably will be there too… and there will be lots of music and things to do and yeah.. I know it's a dumb idea, I'll just… Good night.” Harry rambled, ready to leave Louis’ room after this embarrassment.

“Harry wait! It's not a dumb idea, I'd love to attend the festival with you,” Louis paused “And of course Niall too. I've always wondered how these festivals look like.”

“Really? I'm glad, I'm sure it you will have a good time there!” Harry beamed.

“I'm excited to see.” Louis yawned. “ I guess it's time for me to sleep, good night Harry.”

“Good night Louis.” Harry said, shutting the door behind him, a smile still on his face as he went to bed as well.

 

**Day 18** (if you want, listen to [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFlZXlfda6Y) during this part)

“Are you sure that I can go out like this? I don't want anyone to recognise me, or even worse for mother to find out.” Louis asked, putting on a ridiculous hat Niall gave him.

Louis tried to convince the Queen to let him go to the festival, but he quickly realised that there was no use in it.

So after a day of panicking and not knowing what he should do since he told Harry he would come, and he would never forgive himself if he had to see Harry upset, Louis went to Liam for advice.

He really didn't want to do that, dreading the inevitable confession he would have to give Liam, but he was out of ideas.

So Liam, and at some point Niall joined in too, came up with the idea of going there undercover. Now here he was, in clothes that Niall assured would never give away his true identity.

“Don't worry, no one will know.” Niall said, tugging on the hat so it looked just right.

“Everything will be good, I will cover for you. Just be sure to be home before sundown.” Liam assured, patting Louis on the back.

“Alright.” Louis breathed, looking at himself in the mirror one last time.

“Also Harry still has no idea that you will be dressed up like this, so I will bring you to the festival and you're going to wait there while I'm going to get Harry, alright?” Niall asked.

It was Niall's idea to surprise Harry but Louis couldn't deny that he was excited to see Harry’s surprised face when he realise that it's him.

“All good.” Louis answered. He was a bit nervous, of course this wasn't his first time sneaking out, but it felt different this time.

Louis and Niall said their goodbyes to Liam, Louis promising once more that he will be back before sundown.

 

******

 

Harry was waiting in the village centre for what felt like hours. He knew he was exaggerating, but he was nervous. Nervous about Louis actually coming to the festival, nervous about what will happen if he does, nervous about how he would like this, his home, his life. He was a nervous wreck.

He tried to distract himself by talking to some other villagers, but no matter who he talked to, his mind kept drifting.

Finally, he saw a familiar head of messy brown hair walking towards him.

“Hey. What took you so long?” Harry asked a bit disappointed that Louis didn't seem to be with the other boy.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You know how it is, everyone stops you to tell you all the latest news. I was coming as fast as I could.” Niall said, giving Harry a friendly pat on the back.

“Have you found Louis?” Niall asked, now less loudly in case anyone was listening in on their conversation.

“No, I thought he would come with you.” Harry replied with a hint of sadness that Louis seemed to be nowhere.

“Oh, well, I'm sure he is around here somewhere. Come, I want you to meet someone.” Niall said, pulling Harry towards one of the stands serving drinks.

“Maybe we should stay here in case..” Harry tried to protest, but Niall interrupted him right away.

“I'm sure Louis will find us, don't worry. And if he doesn't find us, we will go looking for him, I promise.”

So Harry went along, knowing that there was no use in protesting. He just hoped that Louis would be here soon.

“Harry, let me introduce you to William. William this is Harry.” Niall stated, before ordering them all some beer.

“Nice to meet you”, Harry muttered, focusing on scanning the crowd for Louis instead of this new person that Niall so desperately wanted him to meet.

“Oh the honour is all mine.” William answered. Harry's eyes widened in realisation, he knew that voice, he would recognise it anywhere.

He quickly turned around to properly look at the man. “It's you, you came.” Harry exclaimed, a big smile spreading across his face.

“Of course I did, I promised I would, didn't I?” Louis whispered, making sure that no one heard them, but the smile on his face revealed that he was more than happy about Harry’s surprised exclamation.

“Niall, why didn't you tell me? Instead, you drag me across the centre to meet this mystery new person.” Harry said playfully slapping Niall's arm.

“Because it wouldn't have been this much fun if you knew. You should have seen your face.” Niall chuckled, taking a big gulp of his beer.

Harry’s cheeks turned a soft pink at that remark, but he honestly didn't even care. He was just happy that Louis was actually at the festival with them.

After they finished their beers, Niall made it his mission to show Louis all the best places on this festival. Which of course meant lots of food and drinks.

Harry and Niall told Louis all sorts of stories about the village, themselves and the people around them, while trying all the different foods.

It was a few hours later when a small crowd gathered around a group of villagers playing music.

Harry, Louis and Niall all were dancing and singing along with the rest of the people.

At some point Niall made his way between the group of musicians and started playing with them, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

Everyone around them started dancing in pairs, so Harry gathered all his courage and held out his hand for Louis.

They danced arm in arm for the rest of the evening, laughing whenever one of them messed up or stepped on the others foot.

Harry was having one of the best nights of his life, and Louis seemed to enjoy it just as much.

The sun was starting to set, so sadly it was time for Louis to go back. Harry insisted on accompanying him on his way home.

They said their goodbyes to Niall, who was still happily playing music and singing.

Harry and Louis walked back to the castle in comfortable silence, their hands brushing against one another now and then.

“Thank you for asking me to come. I really had a wonderful evening Harry.” Louis said as soon as they reached the castle.

“Thank you for coming.” Harry whispered stepping closer to him.

They stood there for a few minutes just smiling at each other, enjoying the moment as the sun set behind them.

“Uhmm, I should go now. But thank you again.”, Louis said, smiling at Harry but not moving at all.

“I'm glad you had a good time. I should get going too, I still need to find Niall before he does anything stupid.” Harry replied, not moving either.

They stood there neither of them leaving instead drifting closer to each other, smiles never leaving their faces.

Suddenly a noise startled them.

Liam was standing in the entry to the castle, motioning for Louis to come inside.

“I guess that's my cue then, Good night, Harry.” Louis said, hugging Harry before he ran towards Liam and disappeared behind the door.

Harry stood there for a few more minutes, letting everything that happened that night sink in, before he turned back around.

 

**Day 26**

It had been a bit over a week and Louis still couldn't stop thinking about the festival and everything that happened.

That beautiful smile on Harry’s lips, the way his eyes almost seemed to shine in the dimming sunlight, those impossibly cute dimples carved into his cheeks.

Louis wished he could stay in that moment, keep reliving it over and over. Sadly, life had to go on.

But they did seem to be even closer now, their nightly talks getting longer and longer, filled with more laughter, stories about their lives and shy smiles.

At least for the first few days they were, but the annual winter ball was coming closer so things got busier.

The last days had been quite stressful, Louis helping the queen with planning and Harry had to take on more work outside his duties as Louis servant too.

Today was just one of those busy and long days too. It was way after sundown and Louis finally had time to take a relaxing bath after all the tiring work.

His mind kept wandering to the day, to dancing with Harry, how it was one of the best days of his life and then he got an idea.

It was only four more days until the ball and they surely would only get busier so Louis had to it now.

It was late and he knew that Harry would have to leave soon, so he quickly got out of the bath and got dressed.

Harry was already waiting for Louis I'm his bedroom, sitting on of the chairs near his bed.

“Hey”, Harry greeted him failing to suppress a yawn.

“Hey”, Louis said back, starting to get a bit nervous as he sat down on his bed.

“I’m sorry I can't stay longer today, tomorrow is just going to be so busy again and you know…”, Harry shrugged, another yawn escaping from his lips. “I really miss our long talks though.”, Harry added so quietly that Louis almost missed it.

“Harry, you getting enough sleep is more important. I do miss them too, but hopefully when this is all over we can get back to them.” Louis reassured, starting to yawn too.

“Hopefully.”, Harry said, standing up and moving towards the door.

He was about to leave when Louis finally gathered all his courage to ask.

“Wait, Harry. Will you be there..”, he looked up at Harry nervously, “... at the ball?”

For a few seconds Harry just stood there, not saying anything only looking back at Louis.

Finally, a small smile appeared on his lips. “I'll be there.”, he whispered and left Louis’ room.

 

**Day 30** (if you want, listen to [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) and [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g) during this part)

“Can I finally see it?” Louis asked, moving around to try to catch a glimpse at himself in the mirror behind him.

“Just one last thing and I'm done. But please stop moving around.” Harry answered with a chuckle, while he adjusted one last thing on Louis’ suit jacket.

“Now you're all ready.” Harry said with a bright smile on his face, turning Louis around so he could see himself in the mirror.

And he was absolutely breathtaking. His [ jacket ](https://ibb.co/cdvi7b) was dark, with golden applications and it was resting perfectly on his hips. His pants were tight in all the right places and hugged his figure nicely.

Harry couldn't stop staring and Louis was staring right back at him through the mirror.

“You look amazing, I'm sure no one will be able to take their eyes off of you.” _I surely won't be able to_ , Harry thought to himself.

Louis gave Harry a shy smile and a bashful “Thank you.”

They stood like that until a knock on the door brought them out of their trance.

“Are you ready Louis? The queen is waiting for us.” Liam called through the door.

But before Louis left the room he turned around once more, looking at Harry, a hint of nervousness in his features.

“You'll be there?”, Louis asked in a whisper.

“Of course I will be”, Harry promised.

 

******

 

Louis was bored.

These balls never really interested him, but today it was even worse. He couldn't stop moving around, staring at the side door, waiting for Harry to appear.

He saw Niall coming in a while ago, but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Louis was standing next to Liam who noticed his nervous behaviour and switched between distracting him and reassuring him that Harry will be there any minute.

But as much as he tried, nothing was working. All he could think about was seeing Harry. He had been all he could think about since the first day he saw him.

In a way it scared him, he never experienced anything like this with anyone. It scared him that even if Harry liked him, their future was unclear.

Louis chuckled at himself at that thought, here he was, merely a month after he first saw Harry, thinking about their future. He was falling, falling hard and fast.

Suddenly the doors on the side of the big hall opened again and there he was. Louis was sure his heart stopped the moment he saw Harry enter through those doors.

His hair was loose, soft curls resting on his shoulders. He was wearing the same jacket and pants as all the other servants, but he still looked breathtakingly beautiful in it.

Harry looked up and directly at him, a smile spreading across his face, bringing out his cute dimples.

That's when Louis knew he had to do something, there was no other choice. He would do it now and whatever happens, at least he will be sure where they're standing.

“If anyone asks for me, can you please make up something? There is something I have to do.” Louis said, turning around to Liam.

Liam looked at Louis curiously, but when he saw Harry he smiled knowingly and nodded, signalling Louis that he should go.

Louis quickly moved over to where Harry was standing, talking with Niall.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could come with me for a second Harry?”, Louis asked, swallowing down all the nervousness that was building up in his throat.

He saw a confused look flash over Harry's face, looking at Niall for advice who was just smiling and nodding for Harry to go along.

_If this all goes right I will have to thank Liam and Niall_ , Louis thought to himself.

“Of course, where are we going?”, Harry asked, curiosity written all over his face.

“You will see.” Louis replied, took Harry’s hand in his and pulled him out of the room and down the corridor.

They were properly holding hands for the first time and Louis already felt like being on fire. His smaller hand fitted perfectly into Harry’s and he was holding onto it like nothing else mattered any more.

Louis dragged Harry further down the corridor, dismissing all his questions about where they were going with a simple “You will see.”

After walking down the stairs and out the door, they finally reached their destination.

Louis took Harry to a small flower garden, right beneath the big hall, where they could still hear the faint sound of music from the ball.

It had started to snow sometime earlier that night and everything was already covered in a small layer of it.

“What are we doing here Louis?”, Harry asked, shivering slightly at the sudden coldness.

“We’re going to dance.” Louis stated, pulling Harry towards the middle of the garden, next to a small bird fountain that was surrounded by flowers blooming in all kinds of colours during the spring.

“Why though?”, Harry wondered, wrapping his arms around himself to try and keep himself warm.

“Just take my hand.” Louis said, stretching out his hand for Harry.

Harry still looked confused, but put his hand in Louis’.

At that Louis pulled Harry closer, chests touching. He rested his other hand on Harry’s hip, looking at him to see if he was okay with it.

Harry smiled, repeating Louis action, resting his hand on Louis’ hip.

“So why did you drag me all the way out here to dance with me where we can barely hear the music?” Harry asked a bit amused at Louis antics.

“It’s so much nicer out here. There are no people that could interrupt us. There is snow falling around us and the stars are shining above us. It's so much prettier here than inside there. And you deserve all the pretty things in the world.” Louis whispered the last sentence, his heart almost leaping out of his chest.

He could hear Harry take in a sharp breath.

“Louis..”, Harry started, but Louis stopped him before he could say anything else.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since I first saw you. Since that first day, where you stood there eagerly waiting to start this new part of your life all I wanted to do is to get closer to you, to get to know you. I couldn't stop staring at you since the first moment my eyes landed on you. But at the same time I was freaking out when I found out you would work for me, because how would I be able to handle being so close to you but never close enough. Because I couldn't get closer, I wasn't allowed to, it would be wrong. But I just can't do that any more. The night out at the festival was one of the best nights in my life and I think it was also the night I first realised that I was falling for you. So I don’t care how many people might say that it is wrong, and that this couldn't work. When I saw you walking through that door earlier, looking absolutely breathtaking I knew I had to do something, to say something, to at least try something.” Louis confessed, finally looking at Harry.

Harry was staring right back at him. And Louis was sure that his heart would stop any second from the nervousness of waiting for Harry's reaction.

“Give me your hands.” was all Harry said. Louis had no idea what he wanted to do now, but he laid his hands in Harry's.

Harry took Louis’ hands between his own and directed them to his chest, right above his heart.

“Can you feel this? It's all for you. All I ever wanted was to get closer to you, to get to know you. All I ever dreamed about was to be this close to you, to be in a moment like this with you. You are so beautiful, every time I look at you I feel like I just stopped breathing. You are so incredibly kind and warm-hearted. Of course I was freaking out too, how would I be able to be so close to you all the time knowing that it will never be more than just work. But I just couldn't help it, I still can't help falling in love with you.” Harry said, clutching Louis hands even harder.

That was all Louis needed to hear to finally do what he had been waiting for so long now.

He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, leaned in and kissed him. Kissed him like no one else before.

And Harry kissed back, like nothing else in the world mattered, like nothing ever could stop him from kissing Louis.

They stayed there for the rest of the night, dancing to the faint sound of music coming from the ball.

The snow kept falling around them, and they talked, kissed and laughed like they were in their own little world.

And who knows, maybe they were wrong to think that it couldn’t work out, that people would think it was wrong and in the end they did live and love happily together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I will have a fic post up for this as soon as the authors are revealed and you can check me out on tumblr then too :) Thank you for reading :D


End file.
